Apology Accepted
by Shimmerwind
Summary: Hinata has been in surgery for hours after pushing Naruto out of the way of an eight-wheeler truck and taking the blow for herself. All Naruto feels is guilt and worry. Finally the nurse says she is awake and out of surgery. Time to make amends.


**Just a cute little Naruto story I made because I can't seem to write anything. By the way, the next chapter of Broken is about half way through and I have a Naruto fanfic idea that will NOT LEAVE ME ALONE! So I must write it. Heh, sorry. I know I have a bunch of fics to do right now. But the Next Chapter is just a side fic for when I'm bored. Broken and this upcoming secret one will be my main goals.**

**PS Set in modern times. I'm trying to get in the hang of converting Naruto and Avatar fics into modern times, since it is my favorite time in which to write! :T Just a heads up. By the way, I do not ship this pairing. I AM NARUSASU ALL THE WAY! Because I am a little yaoi fangirl. Hehheh. But sadly I am too scared to write any yaoi fanfics because of my Mom who won't even let me say stupid. If she found out about Broken… Lord I'd be skinned alive! XD So no yaoi… for now anyway. By the way I ship ZukAang (either way, though I prefer Uke!Zuko), NaruSasu (NOT SasuNaru! Sasu must always be Uke!), and Sasuko (Sasuke and Zuko, because it's wrong and will NEVER happen! XD But it would be soooo cute! Either can be Uke). I'm a bad person, aren't I? ARNT I! Nope, nope I'm not. (I also ship forced, one-sided OroSasu, but I still not bad person, kk?!)**

**So, not my longest fic, but still pretty good, no? I'm trying to elaborate on what they think/feel/etc. while still staying in first person. Its friggin hard!**

**DISCLAIMER- Ok, so, apparently I am supposed to do this, huh? Well, anyway, Naruto and Hinata, get your BUTTS over here and do the honors!**

**Hinata- B-but.. I d-don't w-wan-nt to, Mrs. Kirameki!**

**Me- My name is Shimmer. Where you get Kirameki from?! O crap, you know about the secret fic, huh?**

**Hinata- Y-yup! *smiles as deviously as a Hinata can smile, which isn't very devious***

**Me- SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT IT HINATA!**

**Hinata- S-sorry, Mrs. Kirameki!**

**Me- I. Not. Kira-friggin-MEKI! *facepalms* Ok, Naruto, get ove- NARUTO! PUT DOWN THE DAMN RAMIN AND DO THE FUGGIN DISCLAER ALREADY!**

**Naruto- uh, ok, sorry Mrs. Kirameki. *Me screaming in background that I iz not Kirameki* Whatever ya say, Mrs. Kirameki! *I face palm* Ok, Mrs. Kira- ahem, Shimmer does not own me, Hinata, or any of the Naruto characters, nor the songs included in this fanfic. Lord only knows WHAT she would do if she did….**

**Me- Oh, if I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be back right now.**

**Naruto & Hinata- REALLY!**

**Me- Yup. And NaruSasu would be shipped all the way! Don't worry Naruto, you'd be seme. Sasu would sooooo be uke! I mean, its in his name! Sas-UKE!**

***signal Hinata blush and faint as she paints pictures mentally of THAT happening***

**Naruto- … For once I have NOTHING to say here…**

**Me- You'd like NaruSasu, wouldn't you Naru?**

**Naruto- … *blushes***

**Me- Hehehe… I thought so… *makes that face SpongeBob made when he accused Squidward of liking Krabby Patties***

* * *

_**Goodnight**_

_**Oneshot**_

* * *

**Naruto POV**

I paced back and forth through the waiting room, worry and fear blatant on my face. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God…. No no no no no…. Did she really just do that?1 It's my fault! It's all my fault! Oh shit, what have I done!" I muttered as I paced frantically. Suddenly I felt a gently hand on my back.

"Naruto, calm down, ok? I'm sure she'll be fine," Sakura said calmly, but I could tell she was just as uncertain as I was. Though she didn't have to feel guilty.

"But what if she's not, Sakura?! She has been in surgery What if, what if she has her arm amputated! Or what if she has brain damage and can't walk or talk or think right or something?! What if she DIES Sakura?! It's all my fault for not watching behind me on the road! If she hadn't pushed me out of the way or that stupid eight wheeler truck, she wouldn't be in there right now!" I said frantically, grasping her shoulders.

"Shhhh, Naruto. If she didn't push you out of the way, you'd be dead."

I was about to protest when the nurse called us up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Kakashi Hatake, and Kurenai Yuhi, please come to the front desk. I repeat, please come to the front desk," said some nurse.

I raced up to her before the others even got out of their seats and grabbed the nurse by the collar. "How is she?! Is she ok?! Did they have to amputate anything?! Brain damage? Coma? Can she talk and walk?! Is she alive?! ANSWER ME WOMAN I AM OBVIOUSLY FREAKING OUT HERE!" I near shouted, words flowing out of my mouth a mile a minute.

"Slow do- Sir, please slow down- SIR! WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A MINUTE! Thank you! Hinata Hyuuga has just woken up from surgery. She is in room 206. You may go see her if you—like?"

I raced away before she could finish her sentence. _Ok, room 206, 206, 206 where are you… Alrighty, 203, 204, 205…. 206!_ I ran through the door and up to Hinata's bed.

"H-hey, Hinata-chan. How are you feeling?" I said quietly.

Hinata lifted her head and smiled at me. "O-oh. I'm f-feeling fine, N-Naruto-kun. What about y-you?"

"Perfect, 'cept I've been pacing the halls for over five hours now, so my legs are a little sour. Heh heh." I said. "Can I sit by you?"

Hinata bushed furiously, but hid it well behind her deep violet locks. "Ah, s-sure, N-naruto-kun…!" she said quietly.

"Hinata, I' so, so sorry! If I had looked behind me, had taken out those stupid earphones, and hadn't been so fed up with Kiba for his little prank, I'd have seen that eight-wheeler. I'd have moved, and you'd still be okay. It's all my fault, Hinata-chan. I'm so, so sorry!" I said, my eyes starting to water.

"It's ok, Naruto-ku-" she began, a soft smile on her lips before I cut her off.

"No, Hinata, it's not ok! You could have had brain damage, or been put in a 10-year coma or something! Hinata-chan, you could have died! They said your heart stopped twice! I just feel so guilty! It's my fault this happened, Hinata! You should hate me! You should-" And suddenly, I was cut off too.

Hinata pressed her lips firmply to mine, catching me completely by surprise. After a few seconds she pulled away, her face a deep crimson. "And you should shut up, Naruto-kun." She said confidently. Wow. That's like, the first sentence she had ever spoken without stuttering! Woah.

I pressed my finger to my lips, stunned. "H-Hinata-chan…"

"Naruto, do you know why I pushed you out of the way? Because I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I love you…" Hinata said, looking me deep in the eyes. I could tell she was serious.

My mind began to race. _Hinata loves me. Hinata loves me. Hinata loves me. She is so nice, and kind, and caring. Sweet, shy, innocent Hinata loves me…_ And I knew then that this was it, this was destiny, and it was always ment to be,

"I love you too. Thank you."

And I kissed her back.

* * *

**Wellp! Short, crappy, and suuuuper uber sappy! But the important thing it it helped me get back into writing mode! Whoo hoo!**


End file.
